


Naruto's Pain

by FighterLombax98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self Harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FighterLombax98/pseuds/FighterLombax98
Summary: It is no secret Naruto was hated when he was younger and he has had enough what will he do to try to end his suffering? (This takes place in shippuden)Warning: potential trigger and character death





	1. Naruto's predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope you will enjoy it. If you want to make suggestions feel free to but, try to keep it free of cursing.

3rd person P.O.V 

It was just a normal day in Konoha. Team seven was having their regular practice session at the training ground while Kakashi was reading his book.

Naruto and Sasuke were bickering at each other trying to be better then the other as they fought while climbing up trees for the twentieth time that was until a blow to naruto's arm caused everyone to panic.

there was blood soaking through naruto's sleeve and up his forearm. At closer inspection there were cuts.

When we showed concern he quickly turned around and ran into the forest. As we followed close behind, drops of blood were leading into the forest but, after awhile there was only one drop of blood at the entrance into the forest. We had lost track of him. 

We decided to split up trying to find Naruto. The only thing going through our minds was "we hope we won't be too late'

(2 hours later)  
Naruto was up in one of the trees and cleaning his cuts so they didn't get infected because the Kyuubi was refusing to heal his cuts because he wanted Naruto to talk to somebody but, naruto said that nobody would help him because he was a demon that deserved to die. As he cried saying this, there was a orange flash and then there was a medium fox rubbing against naruto's arm and he instantly knew it was the Kyuubi because of his nine fluffy tails curling around his arm. As naruto picked the Kyuubi up he started crying anew as he told the fox that he was naruto's only friend and the Kyuubi licked him and said to rest while he kept watch and without any fight left in him, Naruto fell asleep.


	2. Fox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse for Naruto, will the Kyuubi be able to help?

Nine tails P.O.V.

I have curled my tails around Naruto while I kept watch for any enemies or his friends only looked at Naruto every so often because he was still sniffling from what he thinks is the truth. That nobody likes or loves him and that people think he should be dead. The first part is incorrect but the second part is sadly true because there were still many villagers that had a death wish for him and many have attempted to kill him including those that should be saving people.

They tried to poison him whenever they could, if it wasn't for Tsunade, Naruto would most likely not be alive now but with how Naruto has been injuring himself he may die by his own hand. I wish he would tell somebody and not be scared because he has many friends and I have grown attached to him and don't want him to end his life. 

People like him only come once every century and he does have that goal to become hokage as well so I don't know why he wants to keep it secret from his companions. has Naruto given up on being accepted? 

Has his past effected him so much that he doesn't see a bright future? I need to tell his friends about this, Naruto won't be happy but I can't stand seeing him like this and as if my thoughts were heard, Naruto's team had just come into view calling his name and further away I could hear his teacher Iruka looking for him as well.

I decided to go towards Naruto's team because they were closer and deserved to know their friend's condition. Naruto must of figured out what I was planning because before I could act Naruto grabbed me and placed me on his shoulder. He then transported away going in the opposite direction heading deeper into the woods only stopping to drop a note and his headband. 

I instantly knew what he was planning so I leaped off his shoulder and started to run and surprisingly Naruto let me. He only said one thing before running further into the woods. He said "see you later." 

Out of fear and curiousity I looked at the note Naruto left behind and I instantly wanted to howl in sorrow but I was also panicking from what was written. The note read "If you find this don't bother looking for me. I am done with feeling depressed and hated. I will finally be out of your hands and you won't have to deal with me. I'm tired of being beaten to the point of death, getting called demon, devil and monster and no more fearing for my life every evening. I left my headband so you guys can at least destroy it any way you want and finally be free of me, The demon of konoha. goodbye Sincerely Naruto". 

I picked up the note and headband and ran as fast as I could with the weight of my tails behind me towards naruto's team hoping I wasn't too late


	3. Am I Too Late?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi is in a race against time to get to Naruto's friend but, will he be too late in the end?

Kyuubi's P.O.V.

I could see Iruka, Tsunade and Naruto's team. As i got closer they all looked devastated. Sakura and Tsunade were crying and Kakashi, Sasuke and Iruka were fighting the urge to break something out of worry for Naruto. 

As I got closer to them they all looked my way with a mix of fear, concern and curiosity for the new creature that seemed to come out of nowhere carrying something in its mouth. As soon as I came into the firelight provided though they instantly darted towards me knowing I was the nine tails housed normally in Naruto asking me several questions seemingly not scared about me being outside of Naruto in physical form. Before I could answer any of there questions though, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and yelped falling onto my back and curling into a protective ball.

I only registering that I was being picked up when one of my tails uncurled itself and when the pain slowly went away due to a warm glow signaling chakra being used. I temporally forgot what i was panicking about but, as soon as I opened my mouth to say thank you the headband and note fell out and clanked on the ground and I was reminded that Naruto was in danger!

I quickly but carefully climbed down and picked it up for Kakashi to read only for it to be dropped again after he read the note and turning to everyone else saying "Naruto is going to kill himself". 

As soon as it was said everyone became wide eyed, Kakashi went into action summoned his hounds and told them to sniff me which I didn't enjoy but I allowed it knowing it could help and with me climbing back into Sakura's arms we set off. We found Naruto twenty minutes later and I howled when I got close, Naruto was still warm but unresponsive. He was laying face down in the water, pill bottle to his left, kunai to his right and a pool of blood forming underneath him. As far as I could tell he was in all meanings of the word, dead.


	4. Naruto's suffering ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's will to live is gone.

Sakura's P.O.V

 

I was the first to break from my shock after seeing Naruto in the condition he was in, I ran calling his name which in turn inflicted a groan from Naruto. 

 

He was alive but for how much longer he already had a pool of blood surrounding him and an empty pill bottle next to him. If I even tried to make him throw up the pills it would of caused more blood to bubble forth which would kill Naruto faster. When I felt for a pulse I found it was really weak.

 

When I got the guts to turn him onto his back and hear for a heartbeat... lets just say it wasn't good. I called out to Tsunade and Kakashi but, only Tsunade responded along with the Kyuubi who jumped down from Tsunade's arms (he is there because I put him there so tsunade could check for anymore damage) and curled up next to Naruto not caring about the blood. 

 

Kyuubi just whimpered while nudging naruto's hand trying to get him to do something to ease the fox's fear sense that really was all he could do outside of Naruto's body. It was really heartbreaking when the Kyuubi howled quietly which sounding sad, hurt, worried and devastated all in one. When that happened I knew I couldn't hold it back anymore, I cried.

 

I couldn't hear naruto's heartbeat or feel a pulse and cpr would just cause more suffering to Naruto if he was revived, I decided with a very heavy heart that I would say the news "Naruto is dead". I have lost a teammate and a friend. Thankfully Tsunade didn't try to persuade me, all she said through her own tears was "this is almost exactly like Dan's death" with that she slowly picked up Naruto and hugged him one last time while hearing the sounds of Kakashi in the background trying to hold back his sadness but it failed. I could hear Kakashi and surprisingly sasuke crying as well. We all circled around Naruto mourning our loss of a friend, a teammate, a disciple and a adopted little brother. when Iruka finally found where we were and saw the scene in front of him he came over to tsunade and stroked naruto's hair. A day later we lost kyuubi due to his unimaginable sadness and his role as a jinjuriki. 

 

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this fanfic but, if you guys want the sequel to this story it is on Wattpad under Remembrance Of A Friend. My username on Wattpad is yamixyugifan. I will most likely post the sequel on here in about a month. 
> 
> Until then please enjoy the other fanfics I have done.


End file.
